It's Good To Hear You
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: AU. Yuki finds himself stuck in the main house with Akito, and gets a late night call from a certain orange haired cat. Mentions Yaoi and Het.
1. It's Good to Hear You

A/N: I know I said nothing till the school year starts, but I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I do now own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi and Het. Cursing. OOCness.

You get three guesses to guess what song inspired this fic.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

Yuki was in one of the office rooms of the Sohma house, which happened to be right next to the room that Akito resided in, currently asleep, so he was careful to whisper.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, it's getting lonely over here without you."

"What? Missing the fights we constantly had?"

"I guess you could say that."

Yuki ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

When he had agreed with Akito to come back to the main house, under the conditions that Tohru would remain unhurt and Kyo would be able to stay out of the cage, he hadn't considered the repercussions. Mainly because he had been too terrified of Akito to even consider saying no.

After all, one can't say no to god.

"Yuki . . ."

He shivered at hearing his name pass through the cat's mouth. He hadn't ever heard the cat voice his name like that, not even when they had been relieving their tension through strenuous activity that didn't involve fighting.

"You know . . . I dreamed about the day you said goodbye . . . Tohru was crying. Hearing your whimpers was nerve-wracking for her."

Yuki closed his eyes, remembering the day he had dreamed of too.

It had been right after New Years when Akito had come, in front of the whole inner 'family' and Tohru, demanding that either Kyo or himself come to the main house with him.

When he had heard Kyo shout that he still had five months till graduation, he had demanded to know what Kyo was talking about. Akito had only laughed and proceeded to tell about the deal he and Kyo had struck.

He had than threatened to have Hatori repress Tohru's memories if Kyo didn't comply. Just as Kyo had been about to agree, he had stepped in. He had known Tohru loved Kyo, and that Yuki would eventually need to remove himself to allow them to be together.

_'__Better to do it now, than la__ter when it'll only be more painful.'_ he had thought.

Tohru had started yelling that Yuki shouldn't have to do that, that she didn't want to be a burden. Yuki had shaken his head at her, mouthing the words _'it's okay.'_

Akito had marched up to him and grabbed his upper arm, dragging him toward a car that was parked a few feet away. Memories that he had suppressed had cropped up again, causing him to whimper, but he had complied amid avid yells of 'No!' from Shigure, Tohru, and even Kyo.

The last one had surprised him, but he had mentally smiled at the thought that they would be worried about him.

He was shaken from his reverie by Kyo calling his name.

"What?"

"I said; how are you?"

"Oh, I'm . . . fine."

While it was a blatant lie, Kyo didn't call him on it and he was grateful.

"Will I get you in trouble?"

"No, Akito's in the room next to this one, but thankfully . . ."

He stuttered to a stop.

While he knew Akito was really female, no one else besides Shigure and Hatori knew.

"Is there a point in this phone call?"

"Oh, well . . ."

"Haven't you moved on already?"

"What?"

"You miss our fights and stress relieving session like I do, don't you?"

". . . Yeah . . . I do."

"Really?"

"I . . . thank you for what you did for Tohru . . . and me."

"Are you and Tohru together?"

"Yeah . . . just recently, she still really misses you."

The inflection that Kyo missed him too was vague but there all the same.

"We really should hang up now, before Akito wakes and comes to find me."

"Jackass."

"What?"

"You're a stubborn jackass, practically sacrificing yourself for me like we really cared about each other. You know we hate each other, so why did you do that? You pretty much threw away your life for a monster."

"Ha, I should have known you'd be full of yourself and think I did it for you. I did it for Tohru stupid, not you, never you."

The whole time Yuki had been whispering, and his voice was starting to become hoarse with trying to control his volume.

"Kyo?"

For a full minute there was nothing but startled silence until:

"What?"

"Bye."

Yuki hung up the phone before he could say something he might regret. Hearing Kyo's voice had made him long for Shigure's house.

Made him long for Tohru's clumsy yet loving warmth, for Shigure's frustrating yet calm aura, and even for Kyo's shouted threats. Even the occasional rough fucking they sometimes managed to delve into, fighting for dominance over the other, just another way to one up the other.

Yet here he was, in an office room in the main house, next to Akito's own room. He couldn't help but feel fear coursing through him every time he thought of Akito and spending more than a second in her presence.

Unfortunately, there was nothing neither he nor anyone else could do. He had voluntarily complied and no amount of hesitation on his part could change that.

He had never wanted to say goodbye but he had chosen this path; it was his burden to carry.


	2. It's Good to Hear You Extras

Disclaimer: I do now own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi and Het. Cursing. OOCness.

These are extras that I thought of after I wrote the one-shot, but they didn't really fit anywhere into the story. I decided to post them anyway cause I just had to share them with somebody.

* * *

-(Extra One)-

"What? You really woke Tohru up. After she calmed down, and started to stop sobbing, she ended up blurting out her feelings . . . We're together now."

"Oh, congratulations." Yuki replied softly, feeling empty at Kyo's words.

"Sometimes . . . I wish . . . she . . . was you."

Yuki had barely been able to hear the softly uttered sentence.

-(Extra Two)-

"You just had to be Prince Charming, and now you're stuck with Akito." Kyo snorted derisively.

"Akito . . . holds power over me that he . . . enjoys having, much more than you Kyo. If you had gone and he had Tohru's memories erased . . . he wouldn't have been satisfied, he would've gone after someone else."

"The bastard will probably turn on someone else eventually."

"Yes, but his satisfaction at having me should hold him off longer than you would have."

"Ha, and you say I'm full of myself."

-(Extra Three)-

"I love Tohru, but sometimes, I miss you and our fights . . . "

"Does Tohru know you're talking to me?"

"No, she's asleep too. If she was awake she'd want to talk to you, she'd probably be hysterical, so it's better this way."

"Yes, as long as she's happy, I . . . I'm not as unhappy with this arrangement as I could be."

"Well, I wouldn't say she's happy, but she's copping, she'll be over it eventually."

-(Extra Four)-

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I . . . I miss . . . you."

"No you don't." Yuki managed firmly, though he felt a distinct lump in his throat.

"Y-yes . . . I do."

"You miss our fucking, not me."

Silence. Some things really were better left unsaid, especially when the alternative would only hurt so much more.

"I . . . l-."

"I know you did, somehow, I did too."

The dial tone was the only thing left.


End file.
